The Day You Slipped Away
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: I walked away from him, whispering, "I love you." And it could have been the wind or just my overactive imagination, but I thought I heard him whisper, "I love you, too."


A/N: This is a story about Roxas and my OC, Hikari. I was listening to this song called "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne and I felt like I had to write something about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own the song above, it belongs to Avril Lavigne. **

**The Day You Slipped Away**

There was cheerful clapping surrounding us. All the graduates were sitting in their place. We were all listening to a speech the principal was giving us. Or at least supposed to be listening to it. I tried hard to pay attention to what the principal was saying but my thoughts kept straying back to _him_**.**

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. It ached my heart just to think about it.

I stole a glance at him. He looked handsome in his black tux. His hair was somewhat controlled but still had his natural spikes. His crystal, sky blue eyes were bright and there was a small smile on his soft-looking lips. On the outside he seemed just fine; we both did, but in the inside, we were both broken.

It was the day of our graduation. A day I had been looking forward to for a long time. Yet, a day I dreaded.

_Flashback_

_At last, the last class was over and I let out a sigh of relief. I wanted to find Roxas and talk to him. He had seemed distant all day and he was unusually quiet around me. When ever he thought I wasn't looking, he would stare at me with eyes filled with dread. It made me feel sad that something was troubling him._

_After getting my books from my locker, I walked to the entrance of the school and met up with my best friend. His gaze was glued to the floor as we walked._

_"Roxas? Is something wrong?" I could hear the worry in my own voice._

_He looked very uncomfortable at this point. He seemed to find his wristband very interesting at the moment. "Roxas, please tell me what happening." I pleaded._

_He looked at me for a minute before he sighed and made his eyes look at the cloud-less sky. "My parents," he started, not sounding very happy, "they told me this morning, that I'm not going to Destiny High School."_

_Oh crap. No wonder he was being all distant today. Since we were little kids, we had become inseperable. If I ever dropped my sea-salt ice cream, he would share his with me. If some older kid ever started threw sand at me, he would be there to protect me and tell the older kid to back off. _

_And as we grew older and kids started seperating themselves into cliques, we stuck together, no matter what anyone said. We didn't let silly rumours ruin our strong friendship. _

_And just as he had been there for me, I was there for him. When some hag started flirting with him and _obviously _was not interested, I would go and save the day; and of course, vice-versa. Not even classes seperated us. You know why? Because it was just luck that we had every class together._

_Being so suddenly seperated into different _schools _was definetly new._

_"W-where are y-you going?" I managed to stutter._

_By this point, he looked even grimmer. "I'm going to The High School that Never Was."_

_Ok. Scratch that prior thought. Being so suddenly seperated into different _WORLDS _was __definetly __new._

_"Well, at least we still have the whole summer together..." I said. He looked skeptical. "Right?"_

_At this point, anyone could tell that he wanted to melt into the ground and not have to face anything. "Actually...no..."_

_"O-oh, when are y-you leaving?" I stuttered again. _

_"The next morning...after graduation..." He stared into my unique, purple-colored eyes while I stared into his blue ones. _

_"Oh..." was the only thing I said. In the inside I wanted to shout to the world, to cry my eyes out, but on the outside, not another sound left my lips._

_He grabbed my hand, not giving it much thought, and we walked the rest of the way home in silence._

_End Flashback_

I took another glance at him. This time he was looking at me, too. His deep, sky-blue eyes filled with sorrow. I looked down at my feet and sighed. I was going to miss his darling blue eyes, his blonde, spiky hair, his shy, loving personality.

I felt a lump form in my throat and my eyes starting to sting. No, not now. Not at our graduation. Calm. Breathe in. Out. In. Out...

At last, the long speech was over and certificates were given out. Each graduate's name was called out and given a certificate. Applause of congratulations echoed in the auditorium once the last certificate was given. All the graduates exited the auditorium in partners, just like we had rehearsed. My partner was _him. _My best friend, Roxas.

We walked next to each other out of the auditorium, our hands brushing against each other every once and a while. His touch felt so warm and my sking was blazing when ever he even slightly brushed against me. We walked in silence, not really knowing what to say, since we both knew tomorrow was the day he would be leaving.

We entered the gymnasium. It was decorated with balloons and streamers. White and blue, our school colors. The tables were filled with sodas, cookies, and cupcakes that anyone could get. Picture flashes were going off here and there and parents were rushing in through the doors to get to their newly-graduated children.

My girl friends, Namine, Kairi, and Olette made their way over to me while Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Riku walked over to Roxas. My friends hugged me, silently comforting me. Meanwhile, the guys were patting Roxas on the back and saying random things trying to cheer him up. They all knew how devastated we both were that we were being separated like that. They all knew we had been together since kindergarten. We were all heart broken.

After a few more hugs, my girl friends walked away, silently, with the boys, leaving me alone with Roxas. I could feel him looking at me, even though I was pretending to be more interested on the table decorations. The confetti on the table sparkled slightly with the lights.

"Hey..." he said softly.

"Hi..." My voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper. I was going to miss his voice, his company...Aww not again. I looked away before he could see the tears forming in my purple eyes.

There was an awkward silence between us. I spotted my camera. "Let's take a picture together, for old time's sake."

He smiled a small grin, and nodded. We stood next to each other while I outstretched the hand holding my digital camera.

_Click!_

I looked at the picture. You could see the emotions in it. Sadness, yet there was happiness, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I looked at the picture happily. Memories with Roxas flooded my mind.

_**Age 5**_

_I walked into the kindergarden classroom shly, holding on to Mommy's hand. The teacher saw me and instantly smiled. "Hi! You must be Hikari! I'm your kindergarden teacher! You can call me Aerith if you wish." I smiled and nodded. "Are you ready to start school?" She asked._

_I pouted. "No! I don't wanna be here. I'd rather be at home!"_

_Aerith's smile faded the tiniest bit and she kneeled so that she was right in front of me. "It's ok to be nervous on your first day, Hikari. I'm sure you'll like it here! There's lots of other children you can be friends with." She smiled kindly and stood up full-length. She extended a hand encouragingly. _

_I hid behind Mommy's leg. "Don't be like that, Hikari." She scolded._

_A little boy with big blue eyes and the craziest blonde hair I had ever seen, came up to me. "Hi! I'm Roxas," He said, pointing his thumb to his chest._

_"I'm Hikari," I said, slowly getting out from behind Mommy's legs._

_"How old are you?" he asked. _

_"I'm five years old."_

_"I'm five a three halves!" He said proudly. _

_"That would be five and three fourths, Roxas." Aerith said while giggling silently._

_"What she said!" he said smiling._

_I stared at him in awe. "Wow! How does it feel to be that old?" _

_"It's so cool!" He exclaimed, jumping. I clapped and smiled. _

_"I just got an idea! Do you want me to be your big brother?" _

_"Ok!" _

_He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go color!"_

_"But I don't have any crayons." I said sadly. _

_"That's ok. You can share with me."_

_--_

_**Age 7**_

_Roxas and I were eating some sea-salt ice cream on a hot sunny day. He and I were at the park sitting under a tree, enjoying the shade._

_That's when the big meanie, Seifer and his friends came up to us. "You two, scram! This is our spot!" He stated._

_"Like, move, y'know?" Rai said._

_Fuu only nodded._

_Roxas looked angry. "Nuh-uh! We got here first! You can't make us do anything."_

_Seifer scoffed. "'Course we can! We're nine years old which means we're older than you! We get to boss you around."_

_"Go away!" Roxas said._

_Seifer frowned and made a lunge at me and knocked down my ice-cream. It landed on the grassy ground with a soft 'plop' sound. Tears started forming in my eyes._

_Roxas frowned and shoved Seifer while yelling, "Pick on someone your own size!" Roxas' push sent Seifer off-balance which made him fall into a mud puddle that just so happened to be close by. He sneered and stocked off with his friends._

_Roxas looked at me and wiped away the tear that had fallen. "It's ok. Don't cry."_

_"He knocked down my ice cream." _

_"It's ok. You can have mine." I stared at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He nodded. Gratefully, I took his ice cream and started nibbling on it slowly. "What if he comes back?" I asked him._

_"Don't worry about it," He said, "I won't let those poop-heads hurt you."_

_I giggled. "You're my hero, Roxas!"_

_He smiled the biggest grin ever and said, "I wanna be your hero instead of your brother because heroes are better!"_

_I laughed and said, "Ok. And I'll be the princess."_

_--_

_**Age 10**_

_Roxas came up to me with something hidden behind his back. "What's that?" I asked him._

_He smiled goofily. "It's a surprise!"_

_"I love surprises!" I giggled._

_"Close your eyes." I did and he took my left hand. He placed an object in my open hand and said, "Open your eyes." I did so and gasped. He had given me a beautiful keychain made of shells into the shape of a star. __**(Imagine Kairi's lucky charm)**__._

_"It's gorgeous!" I breathed. _

_"Happy Valentine's Day!"_

_"Thank you so much, Roxas! Look what I got you. It's not as special as your present..." I said handing him a black and white checkered wrist band._

_Roxas smiled. "That's awesome, Hikari. I'll wear it everyday. Promise."_

_--_

_**Age 13**_

_Roxas and I were swinging back and forth on the swing set. It was night time and the moon was shinning brightly. The stars were twinkling in the sky. A few heavy-looking clouds loomed here and there. _

_"Do you think we'll always be together like this?" I asked him as I slowed my swing to a stop._

_Roxas mimicked my actions and stared at me, blinking. After a moment of silence, he let his gaze travel upwards and said, "Well I doubt we can be together__ forever__. Only vampires can live forever." He said with a playful smile. "But we never know I guess, that's why we have to make the most of the time we do have together."_

_I stared at him with my head tilted slightly to the right. He finally tore his gaze away from the moon to me and said, "What?"_

_"Where'd you get that from? A fortune cookie?"_

_"Haha, very funny, Hikari." He said sarcastically. Little drops of water started falling from the sky and soon it was raining hard. "Guess its time to go home." He said. I nodded._

_We got up from the swings and grabbed my hand. By now we were soaking wet, but we didn't care. We walked as slowly as possible, making the most of the time we had together..._

Without even thinking about it, we hugged each other. I smiled in his warm embrace. I inhaled his scent, leaving it in my memory forever. I was going to miss his hugs...his smiles... his laughter.

A lump formed in my throat for what seemed the millionth time that day. Just then I heard my cell phone ring.

Damn...I wiggled out of Roxas' hug and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hikari, darling, we're waiting for you in the car. Are you almost coming?" It was my mom.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming, I'm just saying goodbye... to my friends. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye..."

I sighed and hung up the phone. I turned to look at Roxas.

_'I miss you.'_

"I guess this is good bye..." I said to him.

"No. Not goodbye. I have a feeling we'll see each other again." He smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back.

'_I miss you so bad.'_

I hugged him again and whispered in his ear.

"Don't ever forget, where ever you go, I'm always with you."

He smiled. "I'm always with you too. No matter what, I'll always be your hero."

"And I'll always be the princess."

_'And I don't forget you. Oh, it's so sad.'_

I planted a small kiss on his cheek. Something that seemed so natural, yet I had never done before. He didn't seem shocked by my action, but happily relieved.

_'The Day You Slipped Away...'_

"I'm going to miss you..." I said to him.

"I will miss you too."

'_Was the day, I found it won't be the same.'_

We hugged yet again, for what might be the last time ever. I looked at him, engraving every detail in my heart. It seemed like the whole world stopped just for us. But we both knew that it really didn't. Parents honked impatiently, children hugged eachother, clocks kept ticking...

_'I wish that I could see you again... I know that I can't...'_

If only there really was, happily ever afters...but I guess, that's just in fairy tales...

_'The Day You Slipped Away... Was the day I found it won't be same.'_

I walked away from him, whispering, "I love you."

And it could have been the wind or just my overactive imagination, but I thought I heard him whisper, "I love you, too."


End file.
